Gold Stars
Gold Stars is a Game Mechanic present on all Dance Central games, to get them, players need preety high scores. To get them, players must hit most steps and get around 90% or more with flawless ratings. They will appear after getting 5 Stars. Sometimes getting 90% - 96% of the steps right, but getting Flawless on everyone might result on Gold Stars. Scores Needed Song Name| Easy score | Medium score| Hard score ___________________________________________________________________________________ | | | "Poker Face" 399,600 599,400 799,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Weapon Of Choice" 385,200 577,800 770,400 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Hey Mami" 342,000 513,000 684,000 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" 428,400 642,600 856,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Girls & Boys" 428,400 642,600 856,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Evacuate The Dancefloor" 342,000 513,000 684,000 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | CHALLENGE Warm Up 284,400 426,600 568,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| ___________________________________________________________________________________ | | | "Funkytown" 414,000 621,000 828,000 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Super Freak" 406,800 610,200 813,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Galang '05" 327,600 491,400 655,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Le Freak" 399,600 599,400 799,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "C'Mon N' Ride It (The Train)" 543,600 815,400 1,087,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It" 226,800 340,200 453,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Can't Get You Out Of My Head" 370,800 556,200 741,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Disturbia" 399,600 599,400 799,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | CHALLENGE Simple 320,400 480,600 640,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| ___________________________________________________________________________________ | | | ! "Wild Thing" 486,000 729,000 972,000 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Temperature" 428,400 642,600 856,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "I Gotta Felling" 579,600 869,400 1,159,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "D.A.N.C.E." 342,000 513,000 684,000 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" 428,400 642,600 856,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Rump Shaker" 363,600 545,400 727,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Jungle Boogie" 284,400 426,600 568,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Down" 428,400 642,600 856,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Pon De Replay" 327,600 491,400 655,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | CHALLENGE Moderate 262,800 394,200 525,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| ___________________________________________________________________________________ | | | "Move Ya Body" 349,200 523,800 698,400 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "King Of The Dancehall" 226,800 340,200 453,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Rendez-Vu" 370,800 556,200 741,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Hella Good" 334,800 502,200 669,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Dip It Low" 298,800 448,200 597,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Word Up!" 370,800 556,200 741,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | CHALLENGE Tough 334,800 502,200 669,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| ___________________________________________________________________________________ | | | "Push It" 370,800 556,200 741,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Heard 'Em All" 255,600 383,400 511,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Whomp! (There It Is)" 399,600 599,400 799,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Flava In Ya Year (Remix)" 349,200 523,800 698,400 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Poison" 399,600 599,400 799,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Straight Up" 349,200 523,800 698,400 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Teach Me How To Jerk" 370,800 556,200 741,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Maneater" 399,600 599,400 799,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | CHALLENGE Legit 327,600 491,400 655,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| ___________________________________________________________________________________ | | | "Satisfaction" 392,400 588,600 784,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Because Of You" 500,400 750,600 1,000,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Bust A Move" 428,400 642,600 856,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Hollaback Girl" 370,800 556,200 741,600 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Control" 363,600 545,400 727,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "We Run This" 313,200 469,800 626,400 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Days Go By" 313,200 469,800 626,400 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Pump Up The Jam" 356,400 534,600 712,800 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | CHALLENGE Hardcore 327,600 491,400 655,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| ___________________________________________________________________________________ | | | "Brick House" 486,000 729,000 972,000 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "I Got You Dancing" 385,200 577,800 770,400 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)" 385,200 577,800 770,400 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Drop Like It's Hot" 291,600 437,400 583,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | ! "Turnin Me On" 601,200 901,800 1,202,400 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Don't Sweat The Technique" 363,600 545,400 727,200 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | "Just Dance" 342,000 513,000 684,000 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | CHALLENGE Off The Hook 378,000 567,000 756,000 | |___________________________________________________________________________________| | | | CHALLENGE Grand Finale 817,200 1,225,800 1,634,400 | Category:Game Mechanics